A new beginning or an old end?
by angelicme
Summary: Kikyo loses the one she had loved over the years to Kagome, and sadly atempts to win Inuyasha back...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer..- I do not own any of these character idea... things**_

Well, I'm mainly bored right now... I have experienced this feeling of dieing for the one you love, before in my life...and I probably will again one day...(hehe)

* * *

_**(This story is from the point of Kikyo)**_

sigh, as I stared out the window I dreamt about how I wanted to be with the person I truly loved… Inuyasha, we had fallen in love with each other for 4 years, and although we hadn't realized it… we were getting farther apart over the years. As the time passed by, we had become almost enemies, never looking at each other, never talking, as if we didn't know the other had existed. Finally, after 3 years, we got each other's msn, we talked a lot, and had a few laughs, but the truth came out. If we had realized how much we loved each other when we were younger, we could've become a lot closer, even boyfriend and girlfriend…

Well, then as we were talking, Inuyasha told me about Kagome. Apparently, they had gotten really close over the years… they loved each other more than anything, or anyone else… More love than between Inuyasha and I years ago… As Ithought _where the crap did she come from? I HATE HER…. HOW COULD SHE JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT_, Tears suddenly started to drop down my face, I couldn't even breathe properly, I was devastated. It felt as if I had swallowed an apple whole in just one gulp, I felt like throwing up, like dieing, never to be remembered… to end this tragedy… I attempted to commit suicide. As the sharp blade was reaching for my skin… Inuyasha came out of nowhere and took the knife away from my hands… As I fell to the ground, Inuyasha caught me… he was also crying… He apologized for leaving me, but had to admit that he truly did love Kagome…

I was so upset I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like murdering Kagome… but since I love Inuyasha so much, I would just accept the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha love each other… but… I still can't understand… as tears came to my face… I couldn't help but just scream **"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME…?" **I fell to the ground crying my heart out…

* * *

Well that is it... hope you enjoy... I'll make new chapters... probably in the next hour.. after I eat dinner... since I'm gonna go eat now... cyaz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own these characters...

Hiya... hope you liked the last chapter, I think it was overdramatic but whatever... lol (laugh out loud)

* * *

**A new beginning or an old end?**

Kikyo was still on the ground crying her heart out, when a mysterious figure reached for her hand… Kikyo pulled away, even more upset, and she looked through her blazing eyes to who she found to be Sesshomeru…

"Crying over that half-demon mutt again? You are a beautiful girl… don't waste your tears on her… join me… and together we will kill Inuyasha and Kagome…"

"I wish I could… but… I just… can't… HOW COULD I HONESTLY KILL THE ONE I LOVE? THE ONE I LONG TO HUG ONCE MORE?" Kikyo said as she fell to the ground crying once again.

"…Just… get over him…"

"You'll never understand… It's… not that easy… I if could just forget about him I wouldn't be crying right now…"

"Whatever" Sesshomeru said as he walked away…

_I will… win Inuyasha back.. Even if I have to kill Kagome… _Kikyo thought

**NEXT DAY**

Kikyo woke up to seeing Inuyasha and Kagome making out under a tree…. She couldn't take it anymore… she took her bow and shot an arrow at Kagome… but Inuyasha was too quick, he leaped in front of Kagome and got shot instead…. Kagome became furious, going over to Kikyo and screaming and bitch slapping her… As Kikyo screamed back at her, Inuyasha got up and joined their screaming… Kagome and Kikyo leaped with joy, happy he was alive, and Kagome and Inuyasha left to go make out under another tree… leaving Kikyo to just sit there and feel guilty.

Kikyo just couldn't take it anymore… if she couldn't have Inuyasha, neither could Kagome…. She'd rather have Sango with Inuyasha instead… So she took her last arrow and shot it into the sky randomly.. This time, it landed in Kagome's chest… killing her… (Sorry… had to end it this way… so sad though isn't it?) Inuyasha became furious and never spoke to Kikyo ever again…. So Kikyo did her best and used all her strength to bring Kagome back to life, but died in the process... but she did die witht he respect from Inuyasha.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that... kind of mean don't you think? Oh well... they will somehow all be happy... I think... Oh well... please review...! Flame if you must... I'll learn from my mistakes! 


End file.
